Happy Birthday Lucas #11
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Lucas celebrates his birthday with his new family, and it starts with a BIG surprise, and a little bit of payback!


I do not own seaQuest or its characters. I am not profiting from this story, it is for entertainment   
purposes only. I use 2004 as the year of birth for Lucas, which is why he's just turning 15.  
  
  
Happy Birthday Lucas  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
  
Ford, Crocker, Hitchcock, Krieg, and Ortiz were all standing outside of Lucas' door.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Ben asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's show time," Miguel said.  
  
Crocker reached out and began pounding on Lucas' door. "Lucas, open this door young man,   
right now!" he shouted.  
  
They all covered their mouths and tried not to laugh when they heard Lucas fall out of his bed.  
  
"Wha! One second," Lucas called. He hurried to the door and quickly opened it. "What's   
wrong?" he asked sleepily, holding Charlie in his arms.  
  
"You'll see," Katie said sternly, and she took Charlie from Lucas. Suddenly the four men barged   
into Lucas' room and grabbed the boy, each taking a limb.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Lucas yelled. "Put me down! Cut it out!"  
  
Ford, Crocker, Miguel, and Ben all carried Lucas into the moon pool.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing?" Lucas asked fearfully. Had everyone gone nuts?!?!  
  
"Ready?" Ben asked.  
  
"Ready," the others called out. They began to swing Lucas back and forth, picking up   
momentum.  
  
"AHH!" Lucas yelled.  
  
"One, two, three!" Ben called, and they let Lucas go sailing through the air and fly into the moon   
pool where Darwin was watching the scene unfold with his curious eyes.  
  
"AAHHH!" Lucas continued until he hit the water and was silenced. The water was cold and he   
didn't have a wet suit on. He immediately popped up to the surface. "Whoa!" he cried, swimming to the   
side of the pool.  
  
The five senior crew members stood there laughing holding their sides. Even Charlie seemed to   
find it amusing.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Lucas said, his teeth chattering. He climbed out of the pool soaking   
wet dripping on the floor.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted. Lucas looked over to the door to see that Tim, Shan,   
Kristin, Dr. Levin, and even his Dad was standing there.  
  
"Oh, and Lucas, we forgot to say it two months ago, but Happy Halloween, too. Payback's a   
bitch!" Ben said, whispering the last part so the Captain wouldn't hear.  
  
"Oh, very funny!" Lucas said, but try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. He   
quickly threw his soaking body at the Lieutenant and gave Ben a hug, deliberately getting him all wet.  
  
"God kid," Ben said. "Don't make me have to dunk you again!" Lucas' reply was to shake the   
water in his hair at Ben. "That's it!" Ben said. He quickly grabbed Lucas around his waist and went to toss   
him back in the pool, but Lucas was ready this time. As he was going over the side he grabbed Ben's shirt   
and pulled the Lieutenant with him.  
  
"Oh!" Ben said as his head broke the surface. "Cold, cold, cold!" he said, quickly climbing out of   
the pool.  
  
Lucas just tread water for a minute and laughed at Ben.  
  
"Okay, that's enough Lucas," Kristin finally said. His lips were turning blue. Lucas swam to the   
side and climbed out for the second time. Kristin wrapped one of the big towels around him.   
  
"Where's my towel?" Ben asked.   
  
"You can get your own," Kristin said. "Come on birthday boy, let's get you to your room so you   
can change." Lucas took advantage of the moment and stuck his tongue out at Ben.   
  
"Well, Krieg, I have to say that that was a good idea," Ford said, slapping the man on the back.   
  
"Yeah, just great, except I got soaked too," Ben said, shivering.  
  
"I know, that's why it was so great," Ford laughed, as did Katie and everyone else.  
  
"Go change, Ben, we have to get to the mess in fifteen minutes," Katie said.  
  
"Fine," Ben grumbled.  
  
  
  
Lucas changed into dry clothes and brushed his wet hair. He saw Darwin in the aqua tube and it   
looked like the dolphin was still laughing at him.  
  
"What's so funny, just wait, I'll get them back," Lucas said. He had to admit though, it was a   
heck of a way to start his birthday. He was fifteen today. He still had one year left till he could drive, not   
that it mattered since you couldn't drive a car underwater anyway. At least he could pilot the stinger.  
  
He opened the door and saw Dad and Kristin standing there. "It's about time," Nathan said.  
  
"What's up?" Lucas asked.  
  
"We wanted to take the birthday boy to breakfast," Kristin replied.  
  
"Cool, just so long as it doesn't involve water," Lucas joked.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Nathan said.  
  
"Where's Charlie?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Last I saw he was with Katie," Kristin replied.  
  
"You can get him back after breakfast," Nathan said. The three walked down the corridor to the   
mess. Lucas was truly surprised when he walked in and saw a banner hanging that said Happy Birthday   
and most of the crew was there.   
  
"What's this?" Lucas asked.  
  
"It's a birthday party, silly," Kristin old him.  
  
"You mean, you did all this for me?" Lucas asked, looking at the large cake, the balloons, and the   
small pile of gifts that sat next to the cake.  
  
"You look surprised," Nathan said.  
  
"Well, it's just, well no one's ever gone through this much trouble before, is all," Lucas said   
sheepishly. "I mean, I know why I got tossed in to the moon pool, it was payback, but this, well…" Lucas   
found himself at a loss for words.  
  
Nathan could see that Lucas was on the verge of getting emotional. He gave the boy a reassuring   
hug and a firm pat on the back.  
  
"Hey kid, come on, you got to make a wish before these candles set the cake on fire," Ben called   
out.  
  
Lucas pulled away from his Dad and laughed. He quickly walked over to the cake and thought   
about what to wish for. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered when he got them   
all with one blow.  
  
"So what did you wish for?" Tim asked.  
  
"You're not supposed to tell or it won't come true," Crocker said.  
  
"It's okay," Lucas said. "My wish already came true. I just wished for everything to stay exactly   
the way it is," Lucas said.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, touched by what they boy had just said. When the silence was   
on the verge of getting awkward Katie handed Charlie to Lucas and said, "Well, someone better cut that   
cake, cause I want to take a piece with me when I go on duty."  
  
"Same here," Miguel said.  
  
Everyone relaxed then and started talking amongst themselves and handed Lucas his presents to   
open. Lucas looked at all his friends, no, not his friends, his family. The Captain might have been his dad,   
but he considered everyone in the room to be his family.  
  
Nathan walked up to him and said, "I hate to do this, but I have to go on duty."  
  
"That's okay," Lucas said.   
  
Nathan pulled him into another hug and said, "Happy Birthday son."  
  
"I love you, dad."  
  
"Love you too, kiddo. When my shift ends come to my quarters. You, me and Kristin are going   
to have dinner. We also figured we'd watch a movie or something."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said. He watched his dad leave, but not before he grabbed a piece of cake from   
Kristin. This had been the best birthday of his life, and it was still morning. Ben had been right when he   
told Lucas that he had it good. Lucas was learning to appreciate life more and more every day. He picked   
up Charlie and said, "Yup, fur ball, we've got it pretty good."  
Charlie replied with a contented purr.  
  
  
  



End file.
